I want you to want me
by cutesypie22
Summary: This is what happens when the A&A gang set each other up on dates. Chaos. K plus 4 Austin's anger issues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What would happen if the Austin and Ally gang set each other up on dates? Hearts will be broken and feelings will be revealed.**

"Guess what, guys?" yelled Trish.  
>"What job did you get now Trish?" said Austin.<br>"It's not a new job! I just met a guy who is perfect for Ally!" Trish said.  
>"Really?" said Austin stepping forward in front of Ally.<br>"Yes, now move it, rockstar," said Trish. She squeezed past him to Ally. "And," she said. "I got you a date with him this Friday!" she squealed at Ally.  
>Dez frowned at Austin. "Are you okay, man?" he asked.<br>Austin, who was clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, yelled "I'm FINE!" then stormed off and broke a guitar.  
>"You're gonna have to pay for that," said Ally.<p>

* * *

><p>Austin was sitting in his room moping when Dez came in. "What's going on?" Dez asked.<br>"Nothing," replied Austin.  
>"Then, why do you get so angry whenever someones mentions this date Ally going on? You see, you're angry again!"<br>"I'm just worried that this guy's gonna hurt Ally, okay?"  
>Dez gasped. "Or," he said. "You're worried that the date will go well, they'll get together and eventually get married, and you're worried because... YOU LIKE ALLY!"<br>"NO! I can honestly say I do not like Ally!"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yes, I'm sure!"  
>"You really sure?"<br>"Yes, Dez, I'm really sure."  
>"You really <em>really <em>sure?"  
>"YES DEZ I'M REALLY REALLY SURE I DON'T LIKE ALLY BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"<br>Dez's eyes widened. "You what?"  
>"I love her! And I'm not afraid to admit it! You hear that world? I am in love with Ally Dawson!"<br>"You have to tell her."  
>"What? No! I can't tell her!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because you can't tell one of your best friends you're in love with them! You'll ruin the friendship! And what if she doesn't like me back?"<br>"Of course she likes you! Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? It's the exact same look you give her!"  
>"It is?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"I have to tell her. But how do I tell her?"<br>"Well... I have a PearPhone with Facetime and a bazuka in here..." said Dez, pulling these things out of his backpack. "Can you use those?"  
>"I think I'll pass."<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yes."<br>"You really sure?"  
>"I'M SURE DEZ!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER...<strong>

"Where is this date, Trish?"  
>"It's at the mall, near the cellphone accessory cart."<br>"But isn't that where..."  
>"Ally?"<br>"Dallas?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter is what happens on the date, and how Austin copes with it.**

"Where is this date, Trish?"  
>"It's at the mall, near the cell phone accessories cart."<br>"But isn't that where..."  
>"Ally?"<br>"Dallas?"  
>Trish giggled nervously. "Awwwkward."<br>"But-what- Trish!"  
>"I swear I didn't know! He was wearing a mask!"<br>"Thanks, that makes it so much better!"  
>"Why is this a bad thing?" asked Dallas.<br>"Because," said Ally. "I used to have a huge crush on you. It presented a lot of problems, I can tell you that."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Austin was pacing around the Sonic Boom.<br>"Can I help you, Austin?"  
>"N-no, I-I'm okay, Mr Dawson."<br>"Call me Lester. Is everything okay with Ally?"  
>"Sort of."<br>"What's going on?"  
>Austin took a deep breath. "I'm in love with your daughter but she's off on a date with some guy she's probably really gonna like and then the date will go well and they'll get married and I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN, LESTER, I CAN'T!"<br>"Woah," said Lester. "Slow down. What did you say?"  
>"Well, Ally's out with a boy and I'm worried that she's gonna have a great time and that she's gonna marry this guy who she's obviously gonna love," explained Austin.<br>"Why is that a problem? I thought you'd want Ally to be happy."  
>"Yeah, but I wanna be the cause of her happiness. I wanna make her happy. I love her."<br>"Love as in friend love or love as in the other love?"  
>"The other love."<br>"Oooh. I feel your pain." Austin looked up at him.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Ally's mother was my best friend. We were about as close as you and Ally are. One day her best girlfriend set her up with some guy and I burst in on that date and confessed how I felt. As you can see, it worked out well. Sort of."  
>"Hmmm...thanks Lester! You rock!"<p>

**I'm not sure I like that ending. Oh and by the way just to clear that up, Ally's parents didn't divorce, her mom died of cancer. So hope you liked it. Hope you liked Mr Dawson or 'Lester' giving Austin advice there. Anyway, bye ladies and gentlemen, guys and girls, baboons and gorillas, dogs and cats, and any other creatures who might be reading this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, in this chapter will Austin take Lester's advice? Or will he die alone?**

On Ally and Dallas's date, you could actually feel the awkward**(1)**. "Sooo..." said Ally. "How ya been?"  
>"Good, good," said Dallas. Luckily, they were saved from the tension by someone bursting through the door of the private restaurant.<br>"Ally!" he yelled.  
>"Austin? What are you doing here?" asked Ally.<br>"Ally, I have to tell you something."  
>"What is it?"<br>Austin stood next to Ally and took her hand in both of his. "Ally, you need to know this. I-I-" He glanced outside at the bushes for support from Dez and his, uh, bazuka. Dez gave him the thumbs up. Austin smiled at Dez, then turned his attention back to Ally. "Ally, I-I love you. Not like friend love like Trish and Dez or like family love like you and your dad, like true love. Ally, I know I'm only sixteen but somehow I already know that I love you enough that I want to spend my entire life by your side. Oh, and uh..." He pulled out a single red rose. "I brought this for you because it reminds me of you. It's amazingly beautiful, but obviously doesn't realise it." He held out the rose to Ally and smiled at her.  
>"Austin," she said. He could see she was crying. "I love you too!" She stood up and flung her arms round his neck. Austin laughed out of relief. Trish, who had just been fired as their waitress by...herself...was crying. Dez, outside the restaurant, was being dragged off by the police for being in possession of a bazuka.<p>

**(1) Thank you Samantha Puckett!**

**Hope you liked it, another short and sweet chapter from me. bye!**


End file.
